Need You Tonight
by EllieBear75
Summary: Sequel to: The Damage Done Veronica is twitchy. It's been a month since her and Logan...you know... Something must be done about the situation. Soon. A palate cleanser for the "Broken Wings" series. Just some pure, smutty fun between Logan and Veronica. Not a lot moving the overall plot along. And no MaDi, this time. Special shout out to @kmd0107 for her her help.
Veronica tapped her pencil on the desk rhythmically as sketch stared at her day timer. She flipped the calendar pages back and forth, taking note of the cryptic scratches she made over the past month. Case notes, thoughts, ideas, reminders, all scribbled together. She started to think to herself over the notes.

One week, bruised ribs. One week, period. Two weeks, night training and stake outs...

The tapping intensified as she stared at the calendar. There was no denying it. It had been an whole month with no sex. The bruised ribs from Logan's fight with Dick made it so they were very hands-off for the first week. But the appearance of her period never stopped them before; just made them more...creative. But the last two weeks were starting to feel like avoidance. Logan had signed up for a bunch of night training drills on base, which meant long nights and sleeping all day. There was a small case that required a lot of stake outs during the day, which meant her and Logan ended up passing through the bedroom like ships in the night.

"Ya know, if you're going to keep that taping up, at least get some sort of Led Zeppelin-like sound going with it." Her father said from the desk next to hers.

Veronica jerked her head up. She had almost forgotten her dad was there in the office. "I'm thinking, alright." She snarled.

Her dad sighed. "Yeah. I caught that. Could you do it a like quieter please. Some of us are trying to work."

She scowled over at her father. "Fine. How about I go then you can have the place to yourself!" She griped.

Keith Mars clapped his hands together. "What an excellent idea! You've been in a mood ever since you got to work. Maybe you need to take the afternoon off!"

Veronica stood and swept up her day timer, deposited it in her big leather bag, and grabbed her jacket from the hook behind her desk. "Fine! Maybe I should go!" And she whisked out of the office.

She stopped at the desk in the outer office. The space once occupied by Mac was now cleared of all computers, except for one tiny laptop, behind which one not-so-tiny red-head now sat. "Julie, I'm gone for the day. If anyone calls for me, take a message."

The eager receptionist bobbed her head in understanding. "Oh! OK Ms. Mars! You have a good afternoon off!" She grinned.

"Thanks." Veronica grumbled and made her way out the door.

As her car slipped through traffic, Veronica thought about the last month. No sex was starting to rattle her nerves. Not that she hadn't tried to initiate something with Logan. Walking around with no towel after a bath. Wearing nothing but his t-shirt to bed. Bending over objects just to pick up stupid pieces of lint. Nothing. Not so much as a seedy remark from her boyfriend. Sure, she had seen the lust pass over his face for a second or two, but it would vanish.

"God, it's like high school all over again." She said out loud. Then she groaned. It was exactly like high school. All those months of dating and making out with no sex. Back then, he was so worried about pushing her to do something she wasn't ready for, after her rape. Her conversation with her dad. Her conversation with him. His fight with Dick. It was all making sense.

"Well." She said to herself, looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror. "I will have to fix that."

One trip to Victoria's Secret and two-hours later, Veronica was opening the door to her apartment. Sure, Logan gave her an AMEX in her name for "emergencies". $750 later, she felt that one month without sex definitely qualified as an "emergency" in both their books.

Pony lifted her head lazily from the couch and then dropped it. Veronica heard the shower running in the next room. Kicking off her shoes, she walked over to Pony and rubbed her head. "Did daddy take you for a long run?" She questioned the dog. Pony just sighed and closed her eyes.

Veronica smiled at the thought of Logan in the shower. "It's showtime!" She crossed to the bedroom and opened the door. The door to the ensuite bathroom was open a crack and she could feel the heat from the bathroom in the room.

Quickly, Veronica started to strip down, thinking about which outfit to put on first, from her goody bag of purchases. As she got down to her bra and panties, she heard a loud "Fuck!" come from the bathroom. Her head snapped to attention. She quietly crossed to the door and opened it a little more.

She could easily see through the glass shower stall, even with all the steam. Logan form was visible, one muscular arm was raised above his head, his hand pressed against the wall. His head hung down, his eyes were closed. As Veronica's sight traveled over his rippling body, she realized his other hand was firmly wrapped around his cock, which he was pumping with great force.

Another gasp escaped his lips and echoed off the tiles. "Fuck. Veronnnicccahhh." His head lolled back and his muscles started to flex.

Veronica felt herself go red in the cheeks and wet between her thighs. She quickly slipped back out into the bedroom, as not to be seen.

Gathering herself for a moment she thought about her next move. Get in the shower? Change into the lingerie? Make herself a sandwich and pretend nothing happened?

Then she smiled. A delicious smile. A beautiful, wicked, smile. "Two can play this game." She said, and dove for her side table.

Inside the drawer were a smattering of sex toys. Some handcuffs, a blindfold, lubes, etc. She emerged from the sinful cubby with her prize: a softly rounded, black vibrator. She easily shed her panties and flattened herself on top of the sheets. She closed her eyes and adjusted her head towards the bathroom doorway. With a press of her thumb, the vibrator hummed to life.

Spreading her folds with the fingers on one hand, she slowly rubbed the tip of the vibrator along her folds, dragging her wetness along her lips, She stopped at the top to circle her clit, which made her arch involuntarily. Slowly, she moved her way down and slid the first inch of the dildo into herself. She smiled at the thought of Logan mastubating in front of her and eased the vibrator in a little more.

She was so involved in her own pleasure she almost didn't notice the creak of the bathroom door as Logan, clad only in a towel, came into the room to find his girlfriend fucking herself with the vibrator he bought for her.

"Holy shit!" He gasped and froze in his tracks.

The knowledge that Logan was now watching her made Veronica surge with desire. She plunged the entire toy into her hot, wet pussy and pulled it back quickly, dragging her juices along with it. ."Logan." She moaned. "Oh, fuck...Looogaaahhhnn." She pumped the dildo harder, thrusting it in and out of herself as she writhed on the bed in ecstasy. The hand she was using to hold herself open now trailed up to her breasts. Releasing a nipple from its confinement, she pinched it and rolled it tightly between her fingers.

She felt the bed shift as Logan sat down next to her feet. She opened her eyes to see his dark, lustful eyes watching the vibrator move in and out of her. "More!" She gasped. He looked up into her eyes. For the first time in a month, she felt that connection she so desperately wanted.

And then he grinned. That cocky, shit eating grin. "If you insist." He said in a gentlemanly voice. "But you have to ask nicely."

She kept his eyes connected to her. "Please." She mewled. "Please. I want more."

Logan shifted on the bed and slid off his towel. "Well, since you asked nicely..." He said and slid off the bed and onto his knees on the ground. His hand grasped the vibrator and she let go, relinquishing her control. He adjusted his rhythm to be slower, longer, deeper. Veronica let out a deep, satisfied exhale as she settled back for the ride. He reached out his long fingers and spread her again, bending his head towards her. The end of his tongue flicked the top of her clit and she let out a squeal of pleasure. Logan grinned and flicked her clit again. He returned again, this time repeating the flicking back and forth rapidly.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod...Logan!" Veronica called out and then came. Hard. Harder than she ever remembered coming. An intense blackout body shaking rolling orgasm that took away every thought in her head and every bone in her body.

Logan slowly eased the vibrator our of her, giving her mound one last passing lick, and tossed the now-silent shaft onto the sheets beside a stretched out Veronica. He climbed up the bed on all fours and hovered his body over hers, positioning his face just above hers.

"Hey." He said, grinning idiotically at her.

"Hey." She giggled up at him.

"Now what?" He asked slyly.

"More." She purred

"More?" He asked.

She reached out and took hold of his hard, dangling cock. "Yeah. More." She said and started to stroke his long shaft.

He sighed with pleasure. "Oh, okay...if you insist." And leaned down to take her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

She released him from her grasp and spread her legs wider on the bed. Logan pushed himself back so he was resting on his knees between her thighs. His eyes scanned her body. She was a beautiful mess. Her hair was splayed wildly over the pillows, her breasts falling out of the cups of her bra, her skin glowing pink and glistening with sweat.

His rough hands slid under her buttocks and he pulled her hips closer to him. He tugged at her again, forcing her to sit up, straddling his lap. The sudden movement threw her off balance slightly and she grabbed his shoulders for support. Still keeping his hands on her hips, he positioned her core so the tip of his cock. Slowly, he eased himself into her wet pussy. He groaned as he thought of what was to come.

Veronica pressed her feet into the bed for leverage and then eased herself all the way down Logan's shaft, taking the full length in one motion. Logan let out a long groan. "Veronnnnicaaahhh..."

They were now almost face to face. She smiled the most satisfied smile in the world up at him and started to roll her hips, taking him in and out of her easily. Logan let go of her his and reached around her back to unhook her bra. He eased the casing off her breasts and cupped them with his hands. He started making circles with his thumbs over her tight, pink nipples. She arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure. Logan moved his hands to her back and behind her neck to support her and took one of the inviting mounds into his mouth.

"Logan! Oh fuck, Logan!" She cried out and increased the roll of her hips. Each time she pulled out, the rolling motion dragged Logan's cock across her clit, sending tremors through her body. She increased her speed, feeling herself on the verge of falling over the edge.

Her strokes became erratic and Logan released her nipple from his mouth and pulled her torso so she was pressed up against him. Their bodies, thick with sweat, glided against each other.

Logan bent his head and buried his face in Veronica's hair. "Come for me." He whispered hot into her ear. "Come for me, Veronica."

Veronica came, her head buried in Logan's neck, crying out and thrashing as waves of pleasure coursed through every inch of her.

Wrapped around Logan, she felt muscles tense tighter and tighter and then finally release, just as the remnants of her orgasm were starting to fade. She felt him pulse inside of her and the wonderful hot rush of cum spill into her. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." He gasped and let his head fall back.

Silence fell over the room. There was nothing but the sound of their panting, each trying to regain their composure before speaking. They were still wrapped around each other, stuck together by sweat and fluids.

Veronica let out a contented sigh and moved her head slightly to kiss Logan between his pecs. "I could stay like this all day."

Logan kissed the top of her head. "I have no place to go. How about you?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Nope." She said happily.

"Well then..." Logan shifted his hands under Veronica's butt cheeks and quickly lifted her off his lap, playfully tossing her back onto the bed. She squealed with delight and he came crashing down onto the mattress next to her.

They both lay there for a moment, grinning like teenagers at each other. Veronica was the first to speak. "I've missed you." She said, reaching across to his face.

Logan kissed the palm of her hand. "I missed you too, Bobcat." He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry I've been so distant. I kind of went inside my head and never came out."

Veronica nodded into his chest. "You know it's been a month since we've had sex. To normal people that's, like, five-years!"

Logan laughed and rolled on his back. "Is that why I found you at home, masturbating, in the middle of the day?"

Veronica propped herself up on her side with her arm. "Ummm...same could be said for YOU! I know what you were doing in the shower." She laughed.

Logan turned his head to her. "So. You caught me. Why didn't you join me?"

Veronica rolled on her back and shrugged. "I figured you needed to be reminded that you are living with a very sexy woman who really, really...I can't stress this enough...really needed to have sex."

This time Logan turned to her. "I know I have a very sexy woman living in the same home as me. I just wasn't too sure how you felt about things after everything that happened." He ducked his head down a bit and spoke quietly. "And the truth of the matter is that I've been feeling pretty miserable about things. I lost my best friend. Found out my other best friend is an on-the-lam rapist." He took a deep sigh. "And it just brought up my fear that no matter how much I love you and how much I want to protect you, that there is so much I haven't been able to protect you from. And was, at one point, one of the major players in causing you grief."

Veronica turned her head to face her boyfriend once more. "I know you've been sad. I know you've been hiding. I know you don't like seeing me in pain. But the fact of the matter is I need you. More than I sometimes like to admit. Not just for sex...although I do LOVE when we do that!...I mean for connection." She reached over and put her hand on his heart. "For being the only one who understands who I am and where I've been, and where I...WE...are going."

Logan smiled a small smile. "And where are WE going?"

Veronica rolled back to him and kissed him on the nose. "No where, for now. Just this bed. And maybe the kitchen island. Or the bathtub. Or possibly even the couch. I have a bag full of Victoria's Secret lingerie and nothing but time, mister." Logan got a lecherous grin on his face at the mention of her shopping goodies. But Veronica chose to ignore it and continued "But later, you will need to feed me, so we will definitely have to leave the apartment. I'm thinking Italian food should help give us energy for tonight." She thought out loud.

Her boyfriend let out a husky chuckle. "So wherever we are going, and whatever we do, we are going there together?"

Veronica smiled. "Exactly."


End file.
